


I Won't Say It

by AquaBurst07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Based on the Disney movie, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: Lotor gave Keith strict orders to make Allura fall in love with him in order to make her guard down if he ever wanted to get Shiro back. Like anything in his life...it's easier said than done, especially when his genuine feelings for the demi goddess only grow.(Disney Hercules Au; inspired by the movie...obviously)Secret Santa Gift for EastoftheMoon





	I Won't Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eastofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/gifts).



> This is inspired by the Disney movie, but is still my own thing. This isn't historically accurate, but if the Disney movie can reference modern pop culture and make Hades the villain, I can screw the rules a bit.

Walking on footpath, which twisted through rows of towering trees, under the starry sky, Keith rubbed his index finger and thumb together as a satyr, Coran...he believed, walked off.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain was Allura. The fact that her blue chiton and eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight made the knots tied in Keith's stomach grow even larger.

This was it. He had to get this right. He had to get Allura to fall in love with him to make her drop her guard down. Just like Lotor ordered.

No. He couldn't go through with Lotor's plan, could he?

Allura helped him out fighting off the strange monsters (Robeasts...Allura called them, he believed) and attend to his wounds after, even when he tried to brush offer her help beforehand. Not to mention the fact that she's an amazing warrior in battle.

But...

If this is what took to get Shiro back and repay that damn dept to Lotor, whether he wanted to or not, he had to take it. Who knows what Lotor would pull if he didn't follow his orders again like the last time. And it's not like she's bound to abandon him like everyone else did.

Another deep breath.

Here goes nothing...

"Allura!"

A "Flirting Lance" smile (which he was pretty sure came off as a leer...but the less he thought about that, the better) forced its way onto his lips. He ruffled his hair, brushing off his armour.

"Keith, there you are," Allura said, after tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Thanks. Allura," Keith said, striding towards her. "Um, your eyes sparkle like...sapphires."

"What?" Allura said, taken back.

"Your smile sparkles like all the stars in the universe."

Brows scrunched up. "That's thoughtful of you, but what are you talking about?"

"Are you from outer space? Because you are a pillar that's out of this world."

"What?!"

"W-What I...What I meant to say is..." Keith sputtered, walking backwards towards the fountain and flushing. "What...what I meant to say..."

Taking one more step backward flipped Keith into the fountain. He coughed, pushing himself out of the water.

Allura's features twisted into a scowl, arms crossed. "Look; if you are just going to put on an act, I'm lea—"

"You were right," Keith said, standing up. Corners of his mouth titled down. "It was an act. I'm sorry. It was wrong for me to do that."

Allura turned on her heels. "Why did you do that?"

Foot twisted around in the dirt as he wrung out his hair, wiping the water from his eyes. "Look; I'm not the best with social interaction. You seemed like such a strong and kind person when you helped me battle the monster before that I just wanted to talk with you again. No strings attached or nothing. That is the truth. Honest."

Allura squinted, eyeing him carefully.

"All right, Keith. We can go for a walk together, but only if we both act like ourselves. No...whatever this is. I want to talk with the  _real_  Keith again."

"Fine by me," Keith said with a shrug.

**-0-**

"So...um, what's your story?" Keith asked, walking beside her.

"Oh," Allura said. "I figured out I'm a demi goddess not all that long ago."

"Wow," Keith said, despite the fact he already knew that from Lotor.

"Yes. It was shocking news. My father is Caelus, or King Alfor, as he likes to be called. And now, I'm tasked to defeat the Titians if I want to join my family again."

"Wow," Keith muttered, face dropping.

Lotor never told him about that part.

All that bastard told him was that she was the daughter of a powerful God. That's it.

Going through many tasks just to be with your family again?

Allura giggled. "You keep on saying that."

"Oh. Yeah. I know," Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling awkwardly. "It's just that I can't imagine going through that."

"It seems out there, but I'll pull through. What about you, Keith?"

A blink. "Huh?"

"What's your story?"

"Oh. Well..." Keith began, face dropping and feet shuffling in the dirt. "A close friend of mine, Shiro, disappeared a short while ago. We've been close as brothers since we were small, but now we both work in the army. While on mission, we had to fight a powerful general. Our regimen fought him long and hard before he was defeated. It was only after the battle that he was missing. When I went back to the battlegrounds to search for him, I couldn't find any trace of Shiro, as if he poofed into thin air."

Allura frowned. "I'm sorry about that, Keith. If there's anything—"

"It's fine, really. I'm doing everything I can to get him back."

"I'm sure you are. But I'll still what I mean what I said." Blue eyes glittered with a fierce determination in the moon light, looking rather...beautiful. "I'll gladly help out anyway I can."

The sides of lips tugged up. "Thank you."

Turning his face away, the knots returned. No. This wasn't right. How can he go through with this? He's a horrible liar. Even Lance comments on it all the damn time. This was a stupid idea. It isn't right.

Was this right?

No. He had to do this to get Shiro back. He had to.

He didn't want to hurt Allura. He couldn't hurt her. Why was he feeling this way? That made no sense.

There was no way that he had a...? No, no, no. Not at all. No way he did.

At a—

"Is there something wrong, Keith?" Allura said, shattering the silence between them. Brows bumped together. "You seem worried about something."

"What?" Keith said, giving an awkward chuckle. "Uh, no. What? I'm fine. Really."

Something soft brushed against his hand and Keith leapt back, letting out a small yelp and putting a hand in front of Allura.

Head whipped around, shoulders dropping as Allura giggled. Four mice, of various sizes, stood on a stone pillar, eyeing him.

The red mouse squeaked, cocking his head to the side. The smallest mouse squeaked, causing Allura to giggle. 

"You can understand them?" Keith said, eyeing them in confusion.

"Oh, right. These are Chulatt, Platt, Plachu, and Chuchule," Allura said, gesturing at each of the mice as she said their names. "They're my friends, who I could understand since I was born. My friends, Keith."

"Um...Hi there. Nice to meet you," Keith said, shooting them an awkward smile.

Each of the mice squeaked before Allura tensed up, pink creeping onto her cheeks.

Brows shot up. "What did they say?"

"Uh...Nothing," Allura sputtered, cheeks burning. "They said it was nice to meet you, too."

"Okay..." Keith trailed off.

That probably wasn't the case, but he didn't want to question this more than he had too. Frankly—he was too afraid of the answer.

Two pairs of blue eyes from the red and blue birds resting in the nearby fountain glared at him. The knot in his gut came back. Lotor was watching him.

"Anyways, I should be heading out. It's nice talking with you, Allura."

"Thank you. It was nice talking with you, too. I love to see you again sometime."

"Same here."

Purple eyes glanced back at Allura. Sides of her lips curved up, giving him a small smile. Keith returned the look.

As Keith walked into the night, purple eyes shot up towards the sky. A part of him wouldn't mind seeing Allura again. He could show Allura his fellow soldiers and might work a way through this...

Feet scuffled in the dirt as Keith stopped in his tracks, eyes widening.

Oh no!


End file.
